fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
The House of Hell
| references=185 | authors=Steve Jackson | illustrator=Tim Sell | mffimage= | year=November 1984 | publication=Warlock (Issue 3) | prevmff=Caverns of the Snow Witch | nextmff=The Dark Usurper | rmffimage= | ryear= | rpublication= }} :'' For other uses of House of Hell, see'' House of Hell The House of Hell is a single-player role-playing mini adventure written by Steve Jackson, and illustrated by Tim Sell. It was published in 1984 in Issue 3 of Warlock by Puffin Books. The adventure was a truncated and altered version of the full gamebook: "The rooms have been jumbled, there are some cunning secret passages to find and the important clues are in totally different places." - p.4 It also lost the from the title and became House of Hell for its publication that same year (although the title picture for the short version is also without the definite article). -p.13 Creation The game ends with the defeat of the Earl of Drumer rather than the extended ending of the full gamebook. Background The player's car breaks down and they venture to the nearest house in search of a . How to Survive the House of Hell The mini adventure in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain (see Game System). Unique Rules *''The House of Hell'' uses a fear score in addition to the usual scores. Every time the player encounters some particularly disturbing event, they must add between 1 and 3 fear points to the total fear score. Once the character reaches the maximum score, determined at the beginning of the game, they will quite literally die of fright. *As the book is set on modern day Earth, the reader is unarmed at the start of the book and suffers a skill penalty of 3 points until they find a weapon. Equipment List The player begins with no equipment or Provisions. Illustrations The illustrations were by Tim Sell. There were 19 full page (or equivalent) illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations (with all the minor illustrations in the full gamebook) scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were (* indicates an illustration not in the full gamebook): Title card*, 1, 11, 23, 32, 44, 56, 64, 76, 87*, 99*, 110, 122, 132, 142, 155*, 165, 176 and 185. Intertextual References YOU: Hero of House of Hell *Franklins - Butler *Kelnor - Black Priest of the Night/The Earl of Drumer *Shekou - Hunchback Locations *Mingleford *The Albemarie *The Astor Room *The Fortesque Room *The Gordelia Room *The House of Drummer *The Lucretia Room *The Master Suite *The Rousseau Room Encounters *Great Danes *Humans - Devil-Worshipper/Man in White/Men/The Master's Servant *Hunchback *Invisible Enemy *The Earl of Drummer *Zombies Further Notes *7 instant failures, 1 victory, plus death by stamina loss, bad luck or lacking the correct weapon. *"Drumer" is an anagram of "murder". Errors *The adventure was printed with the "Adventure Sheet" from The Citadel of Chaos which lists magic and "Magic Spells "instead of "Items". *(12) has the references for Lucky and Unlucky swapped. Lucky should turn to (95) and Unlucky to (127). *If the player goes from (131) to (123) they end up getting a fear point twice for the same discovery. See Also *''The Tasks of Tantalon'' Reviews *[https://groups.yahoo.com/neo/groups/fighting_fantasy_gamebooks/conversations/messages/2818 Per Jorner reviews The House of Hell at the group] fighting_fantasy_gamebooks - Retrieved 2014-09-29 External Links *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fighting at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1049 The House of Hell at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=156 Warlock at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=1048 Warlock #3 at Gamebooks.org] - Retrieved 2014-09-29 References Category:Mini-Adventures Category:Warlock Magazine Entries